Something Impossible
by animefanatic 0 7
Summary: HEY! i'm bak...sorta...i hope u like this story...i'm not sure if i wanna continue it...plz review...itz about Artemis...and a mission...why don't u read to find out?
1. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately *tear* own any of the Artemis Fowl; they were all created by the great Eoin Colfer…however! I do own some of the characters…such as Serenity…MINE!!! All mine!!! Hehe…

Something Impossible 

**By: F.Z.**

       Chapter 1 

**       Running towards her figure, Artemis gasped for air, it seemed impossible to reach her, but he knew he had to. Oh god, he thought, what am I going to do? She can't die, Holly has to stay safe, she's too important. He struggled against the figures preventing him from getting her to safety. God dammit! He thought, everything was supposed to be safe after the incident at the Arctic, why? Why? **

**       Suddenly, the earth opened and was engulfing everything in darkness. Holly shrieked as it approached, struggling to get away. Artemis stopped abruptly, his knees threatening to buckle. Holly looked at him with these sorry eyes as the darkness approached her. Artemis began to run again reaching for her. NO! NO! He thought, no!!! She can't die, she has to live, sweat poured down his face as he grabbed for her arm. All of a sudden, the shadows surrounded her and she disappeared into nothing…ARTEMIS!!!! The last thing she said…ARTEMIS!!! ARTEMis!!! ARTemis!!! Artemis!!! Artemis!!! Artemis! Artemis…until nothing was heard. Artemis fell to his knees stunned; she was gone, and it was ALL his fault. What now?******


	2. Surprise

Chapter 2

Gasping for air, Artemis awoke, hot tears streamed down his face. No, Holly was gone. The realism struck him as he got out of bed. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he still felt guilty. Maybe if he hadn't left so abruptly, she wouldn't have died, but that didn't account for the shame he still felt. He had to know what happened. HE HAD TO. But how? The People wouldn't tell him, nobody would. It was as if it was a secret, no matter what he did, or what he offered, nobody would enlighten him with this piece of information. He should be able to let it go, he should. But he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, all he could do was think about Holly, and how she was gone, away from him, away from everyone, gone. Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, echoed in his head.

~6 months later~

He stood up and walked away from the breakfast table, he wasn't hungry; he wasn't ever really that hungry. Striding toward the lounge, he thought back to the time where all he thought about was Holly, he was better now, but he still wanted that information, he NEEDED that information. It was the only thing that could help him put the past behind and more toward the future. The future, he almost laughed, some future.

"ARTY!!! Artemis, you there?"

Artemis slowly turned around, he wasn't as fond of his mother as before, but he still loved her, "Yes mother?"

"Artemis, your father and I have decided to take a long vacation, in Hawaii, in the country house, would you like to come with?"

"NO! Actually, I need to stay home and catch up on my schoolwork." (Such a fluent liar!!!)

"Well, all right, but I don't know. With Butler away as well with us, I don't really feel that it's safe for you to stay home alone."

Artemis just looked at her, "Mother, I have the highest IQ in all of Europe, and I installed the new security system."

"Well…"

"Butler ALSO taught me everything he knew about martial arts, I think I'm ready."

"Well…alright, I suppose…but I don't know…"

Artemis strode away smirking; finally, now that the house was his, he could do WHATEVER he wanted. 

~After his parents leave~

Typing leisurely on his computer, Artemis browsed the Interpol files looking at the updated ones that were red flagged on his computer.  Suddenly, he stopped; his eyes moved to a new file, one that was blue flagged by Interpol. Only people with files that could become dangerous to society were flagged blue, only a certain few were flagged, Artemis and Butler being 2 out of the 6. 

He quickly said, "File number 707531 open, NOW!"

As the file opened, Artemis leaned forward, oh my god, he thought. Is that possible? It can't be…how could something be that great, a child prodigy, just like me…

He scanned the statistics again, name- Serenity Davenport, age- 17, eye color- brown, hair color- brunette, ethnicity- Asian, IQ- 598, he stopped…his heart had began to ring in his ears, was this possible? She just popped up out of nowhere. No one was as good as Artemis, no one. And he ended on keeping it that way.

I SO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING! BUT THIS STORY HAS A POINT! And if you think it's a mary-sue…could you please tell me in your story what a mary-sue is...thanks! (And I know I lost some of Artemis's qualities in this chapter…but I'm working on it! I really am!)


End file.
